


The Baby

by LMPsisterhood



Series: And Emily Makes Three [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Dominance, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer Morrison observes some very obvious affection between Lana and Emily at a pool party. She becomes jealous. Emily asks Fred and Lana to help her make a baby. Not Swan Queen. Morrilla teaser. Warning: rough sex and spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby

**And Emily Makes Three**

**The Baby**

Jennifer Morrison looked around Lana Parrilla’s Burnaby backyard from her perch on the pool edge, flicking her feet in the warm water. Fred was situated at the barbeque flipping burgers and dogs. Lana was walking around in a yellow string bikini handing out her specially made Sangrias.

“Jen, hey, how you are doing? Here, take one, enjoy.” Lana handed her a glass. Lana waved to an attractive ginger haired woman who had just entered the back yard. “Emily!” The woman smiled widely and walked over to hug their hostess. Lana placed a kiss on the woman’s cheek. _‘Jen, can we talk?’_ haunted her memory. What had Lana wanted to talk about? Lana’s hand ran down the woman’s arm. Something was going on here. “Jen, I would like you to meet Emily Einnarsson. Emily is a fashion designer. She is creating some new designs for me. Fred found her for me.” Jen squinted up at Lana and Emily, watching as Lana wrapped her arm around Emily and squeezed her shoulder. “Please, have fun.”

Lana walked off, swinging her hips. Emily took off her blue dress, revealing the black and white criss-cross swimsuit. She sat down at the pool edge next to Jen. “Hi, it’s good it’s a nice day. She’s been putting off this party all month,” Emily commented. “Sorry she pawned me off on you. How are you enjoying the long weekend?”

Jen smiled and kicked some water into the air, accidently hitting Colin O’Donaghue and his son. The boy giggled and Colin stuck his tongue out at Jen and she laughed. “It’s been beautiful this weekend. I haven’t been doing much, just puttering around my apartment. The party gives me an excuse to get out. It’s a rare thing that the cast gets together on a weekend. Every year it’s someone different that hosts a cast party. I guess this year was Lana’s. She hosts a mean party. Have you ever been to one of her New Year’s Eve parties in LA?”

“No, I was born here in BC. I have yet to do a show to show off my line. I anticipate going to New York City, LA or maybe even Paris, but I’m content just having what I have. Some people struggle all their lives to achieve their dreams, yet here I am; I’ve made it. Lana and Emilie have agreed to wear my stuff. Mine, go figure; I’m happy.” Emily looked over at Fred and he smiled and waved at her.

Jen looked at Fred and his twinkling eyes then back at Emily’s bright smile. Oh yeah, something was going on here. She turned to look at Lana. Her bright red lips turned up in a smile, her dark brown hair blowing in the wind and the animated gestures as she talked to Eddy Kitsis and his wife Jennifer Susman made her gulp down any attraction she felt for Lana. Jen knew she was taken, and if her assessment was correct, not interested in her. She looked at the ginger haired Emily again and pursed her lips. Emily with her peaches and cream complexion, large bust, curvaceous body and shapely legs somehow got the attention of Lana and Fred. Could it be her green eyes? I have green eyes, thought Jen. Why couldn’t it have been me? Oh well, she had to let it go. It was a beautiful day, wonderful party and she wouldn’t let it get to her, not today anyway.

 

* * *

 

Lana towel dried her hair as she stepped out of the shower later on that evening. She reached for a short silk robe. As she unwrapped the towel from her body to slip into the robe, arms reached around her and Fred’s chin rested on her head. She heard him inhale, knowing he liked the smell of her after a shower, she smiled. He tilted her head to the side and felt his warm lips brush against her own. Lana opened her mouth and he teased her with his tongue. After a few seconds of teasing, he dipped inside and pulled the tip of her tongue into his mouth to suck. She moaned and his hands glided over her skin, cupping her breasts in his hands. She felt herself get slick and her nipples peak.

Lana pulled away and swayed slightly from the heady kissing. “We have to go meet Emily in the playhouse. Are you getting a head start? Don’t forget, she has something to tell us.” She pulled her robe over her shoulders and tied it off.

“Last I saw, she was just getting out of the shower herself. I’m going to take a quick shower.” As Fred headed towards the master bath, there was a light knocking at the door. Both Fred and Lana looked up as the door opened slightly and Emily peeked around it. “Come on in, I’ll just be a few minutes.”

The women heard the shower turn on a few seconds later. “Hey,” Emily greeted Lana, “that was an incredible party.” She sat down at the end of the bed next to Lana and ran her fingers down Lana’s leg and then lightly scratched down her thigh. Sliding her fingers up to the apex of Lana’s thighs, Emily felt her juices over her slit. “Fred already had a head start?”

“Mhmm,” Lana hummed, resting her head on Emily’s shoulder and turning her head to capture her lips. They teased and sucked at each other’s lips, rubbing up each other’s backs, around each other’s shoulders. Fred stepped out of the bathroom, his towel around his hips. Grabbing his boxers, he slipped a robe around his shoulders, watching as Emily and Lana kissed. He leaned back against the closet door, enjoying the view.

Emily pulled away from Lana and looked up slyly at Fred watching them. “Like what you see,” she teased. Fred chuckled.

Lana leaned back on an arm, her eyes closed and licking her lips. Slowly her eyes opened and rested on Emily. “So, do you want to tell us now or in the playhouse?”

“Well, I have what I need to make a baby. I was hoping that you,” she quickly looked up to Fred then back to Lana, “would help me. If it doesn’t work naturally, then I will have to go IVF, but I don’t want to. I’m ovulating today, so my chances are good.” She looked at Lana questioningly. “Please?”

Lana smiled and waggled her brows at Fred. “Tonight should be fun. Let’s go. We’ve got a baby to make and a tryst with love.”

The three of them made their way out to the playhouse. Once there, Lana led Emily to a heap of pillows and eased her back into them. Lana leaned down and captured Emily’s lips. The warmth of Lana’s lips and mouth made Emily cream. Lana’s hands found the ties of the robe Emily was wearing and she pulled, revealing Emily’s curves. She palmed her breasts and reached down to pull a nipple into her mouth and laved. Emily moaned. Lana smiled and kissed down Emily’s belly, catching a few hairs in her mouth and pulling. Emily whimpered.

Fred set a vial on the ground next to Lana and eased himself down beside Emily. He ran the tips of his fingers over Emily’s pert nipples and pinched one of them. Emily gasped and arched. “More, please.”

Fred smiled down on her and captured her swollen lips with his. Their mouths opened and their tongues searched out each other’s open warmth. Fred sucked on Emily’s tongue and she moaned again.

Lana ran her tongue down Emily’s slit, gathering her juices on her tongue and spreading it over her clit. Emily gave herself over to the sensations she was receiving from this very loving couple. Lana circled the groove around her clit and roughly tongued over it. Emily felt her tummy start to tense and then Lana pulled away and she groaned. Reaching for the vial, Lana scooped up the semen inside. Slipping her fingers into Emily’s wet cunt, she scissored her fingers to stretch Emily to accept the liquid, she slid her fingers as far a she could into her and then rubbed Emily’s walls. As Lana began tonguing her clit again, Emily pulled Lana’s fingers into her, arching into the movement of her thrusts. Emily’s walls clenched Lana’s fingers and a strangled cry fell from her lips as she came hard.

Fred held Emily gently, ran his fingers over her sensitive skin and placed little kisses over her jawline and neck. Lana moved to nestle beside Emily on her other side and placed her fingers on Emily’s lips. Emily opened her mouth, tasted her essence and the salty taste of the semen left over on Lana’s fingers and she smiled.

“Oh,” she started up and maneuvered herself so that her legs were up at Lana’s and Fred’s heads and her backside elevated slightly. Lana laughed and toppled to the ground beside Emily, kissing her gently.

“Okay, what are we going to do while you do that?” Lana’s brows rose inquisitively.

Emily looked coyly at her. “Well, I remember distinctly wondering, while I watched the video, what you did afterward. Can I see your lovemaking?”

“So, you did tape us? Alfredo Di Blasio, you naughty boy, maybe I should punish you.” Lana wagged a finger at him.

Emily laughed, observing Fred’s arousal, “Somehow I don’t think he would mind being punished.”

Lana moved over Emily and reached for Fred’s cock. “You are a naughty boy. What are we going to do about that?”

Sitting herself on several pillows so her knees bent, Lana removed her robe, revealing her beautifully toned body. She stretched her legs out and patted her thighs. “Over my knee, now.” Fred moved to do as he was told. “Wait, off with that robe.” Fred bowed his head and untied and removed the robe. His cock had stirred into a semi-arousal. “That cock is mine. You are not allowed to cum until I tell you. Quickly now, over my knee.”

Fred kneeled down, setting his torso over his wife’s legs and his butt up in the air. Using the flat of her palm, Lana struck one cheek his buttocks, leaving a red mark behind. Fred gasped and Emily giggled, liking the show of dominance. Lana struck three more times, so that each cheek had two strikes. “Now, are you going to be a good boy? Sit back.” Lana commanded. Fred sat on his knees, revealing his very hard cock. “You liked this.” Lana scratched under his chin, tilting his head up. Fred refused to meet her gaze. “Well, we’ll just see about that. Here sit in my place, and remember, no cumming until I say.”

Lana stood up and Fred sat on the pillows, Lana kneeling before Fred. Taking his cock in hand, Lana placed her lips on the tip of it. Her tongue snaked out and circled the head, tonguing at the underside of the crown. “Please, if you continue that, I won’t be able to obey your order.”

Lana squeezed the base of his cock. “You will do as I say or we’ll go back to the spanking and we’ll see how much you can take.”

Fred whimpered. Continuing to squeeze the base, Lana licked over the entire surface of his cock. Taking the head into her mouth, she pumped her tongue and mouth down his cock. Fred groaned, straining to hold his orgasm back. When Lana had enough of tasting him, she pulled away and saw that Fred’s head had rolled back in the strain of holding back. Sprawling herself back against the pillows spreading her pussy wide, she cleared her throat and Fred looked up in his pain. His tongue followed a trail over his lips.

“Would you like to touch?” Fred nodded. “Only your mouth, no hands, no cock, come here now.”

Fred moved over on elbows and knees and buried his face in his wife’s pussy. He lapped at her very wet cunt, catching her juices on his tongue. Wanting to get more, Fred used a finger to spread her labia and tongue at her inner crevices. He felt the sting of a spank against his left buttock and gasped. Emily giggled again.

Fred removed his finger and moved up to tap against her clit. Lana mewled deep in her throat. “I want your cock inside me now.” Her tone was softer than her last commands and Fred obliged. Slithering up his wife’s body, he aligned his cock with her wet center and slammed up inside her. “No,” her tone changed, “I want to be on top.”

Fred reached around and held her tightly against himself as he rolled over and switched places with his beloved wife. Lana placed her hands on his chest and levered her body, so that as she rode his cock when she slammed back down, his pelvic bone hit her clit just right. After several thrusts, Lana’s tummy undulated and Fred felt her walls tighten around his cock. Her pussy sucked his cock hard inside her and still she hadn’t told him he could cum.

“Plead for yourself.” Lana whimpered, as she continued to ride her husband’s cock.

Fred gritted his teeth and whimpered, “Please.”

“Beg!” Lana yelled.

“Please, oh please,” he paused and then said, “mistress.”

Lana smiled, “Cum for me, my love.” Fred released his tense muscles and felt his cock being sucked dry by his wife’s hungry pussy. Spent, he flopped back against the pillows, pulling his wife down with him. Leaning against him, Lana placed small nips and kisses over Fred’s chest, sucked at his pulse point and moved over his lips, crushing their lips together. They heard a series of short gasps and turned to see Emily’s body rocking in orgasm against her own fingers. “Do you think, maybe? I mean you had two.”

Emily felt her presence before she saw Lana looking over her body. Lying down next to her, Lana reached her arms around Emily and embraced her. Fred lowered himself down to cuddle with his women. “Well, let’s hope so. IVF doesn’t sound so nice.” Fred looked over at his wife, reached to rub his finger over her jawline and said, “That was so hot. Why have you never done that before? It’s like you reached inside you and let the Evil Queen come out to play. I’m sure Emily would love to play with her.”

Emily giggled and snuggled against Lana. “Whenever you would like, I’ve always wanted to be peasant girl.”

Lana smiled down on her. “That would be fun. Maybe you could make a couple costumes for the occasion.”

“Hmm,” Emily reflected, “what are we doing for Halloween?"


End file.
